


Sectumsempra

by charmed_seconds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2017-11-16 09:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmed_seconds/pseuds/charmed_seconds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark curse isn't cast by Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sectumsempra

Draco hunched over a sink, his breaths in deep and erratic, the young man doing everything in his power to stop the tears that were burning his eyes.  Sniffling, he glanced up at his reflection, a sneer appearing at it. His blond hair was disheveled and his bluish-gray eyes were red. Shaking his head, he turned on the faucet and splashed some water onto his face.   

                “Oh, you don’t look well deary,”

                Glancing up, Draco rolled his eyes at Myrtle, the plump ghost hovering beside him, “Bugger off,”

                Myrtle gasped, “Oh, so rude. I’m just trying to help. Perhaps, I should get Harry,”

                Draco shook his head, “No, don’t get him.”

                “And why not?” she huffed, “You’re sad, he would help.”

                Draco glanced at the basin, “He…wouldn’t understand.”

                “He doesn’t need-“

                “Malfoy!”

                Draco whirled around, his eyes narrowing on a familiar mop of red, “Weasel,”

                Ron took a step forward, “What are you planning?”

                “’Planning?’” Draco echoed, “Nothing you buffoon. Now leave before I make you do so,” he threatened, his wand sliding into his hand.

                “I know you’re planning something Malfoy!” shouted Ron, neither man taking notice that Myrtle had disappeared, “I’m not an idiot, I don’t know why Harry hasn’t asked you, but if he won’t. I will!”

                Draco took a step back, his eyes focused on the tip of Ron’s extended wand. Quickly, he lifted his own and shouted, “ _Stupefy!”_

Ron dodged the curse before sending on of his own, “ _Sectumsempra_ ”

                Draco’s eye widened when he felt the curse slit his chest, the blond falling to his knees. He heard Ron gasp, and a shout of his name before he tumbled over to his side. He tried to smile when he saw Harry’s face appear over his own, the black-haired man already crying as he tried to apply pressure to the cut. “Damn it Ron! Don’t stand there, go get some help!” Harry shouted.

                Ron stammered back, “It was in your book, why in the bloody hell would you have a curse like that in your book Harry?!?”

                “It’s not mine, but go find someone to help!” Harry yelled  before softening and looking at Draco, “You can’t die, you can’t.”

                “Harry,” Draco gasped.

                Leaning down, Harry rested his forehead on Draco’s, “Please, don’t die. I love you, don’t die.”

                And with those words, Draco drifted into darkness


End file.
